For example, in the case when a user performs data processing using a PC (personal computer), the user performs processing on the data displayed on the display section (display) of the PC. However, for example, in the case of performing document creation, if the display size of the sheet applied to the document creation becomes larger than the size (e.g., the window size) of the display section of the PC, it is not possible to display the whole sheet within the PC screen, making it necessary to do work while displaying only a part of the sheet on the screen.
That is, information that extends off the screen is no longer displayed within the screen of the PC. To display the area that extends off the PC screen, while it is possible to display the area by doing a scrolling process, a problem arises in that the area that has hitherto been displayed becomes hidden as a result of the scrolling. To display the whole sheet, while it is possible to perform processing such as scaling down the whole sheet or splitting the screen in two, when such processing is performed, for example, a problem arises in that the character size becomes small, making it difficult to do work.
The present invention solves such a problem by using data processing that uses, for example, Mixed Reality (MR). It should be noted that as the related art describing Mixed Reality, for example, there exist PTL 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-304268) and PTL 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-304269). These literatures describe about a process of creating a three-dimensional map of the real world by using an image captured by a camera.